Chocolate Pudge
by puppy love inc
Summary: AU Sneaking around your dog demon husbands back is difficult, especially when it involves chocolate. Sometimes a woman’s got to do what a woman’s go to do.


Chocolate Pudge

Disclaimer: We don't own InuYasha, all rights go to Rumiko Takahashi!

AN: It's been a while hasn't it? We love ya all and let the story begin!

* * *

The heavenly scent drifted from the oven, making Rin's mouth water more and more with each passing second. Trying to concentrate, she continued mixing the dark brown goo in the bowl in front of her, almost mirroring the darker goo she just put in the refrigerator. It was tempting to just rip off her nose considering how the scent just seemed to thicken, causing a loud rumble to come from her stomach.

The beep of the oven was an angel's call…

Promptly plopping the two layers of dark chocolate cake out onto a platter, she impatiently waited for them to cool. Every passing second she had to wait was torture, and she mentally cursed Sesshomaru for causing this whole mess. Another grumble was heard from her stomach and she threw all caution to the wind, throwing the filling on top of one of the layers of chocolate heaven, plopping the other layer on top of that, and slathering thick chocolate icing around the cake. Groaning in satisfaction, she shoved the finished cake in the refrigerator to cool, and took a lick out of the icing bowl. It may not have been quite what she craved, but it was close, and in just ten minutes, she would no longer have to settle for just little morsels of what could be in her mouth.

The radio played in the background as Rin washed the dishes, licking stray chocolate globs when she came across them. Cursing her luck, she wished she could have put this gnawing hunger aside sooner, but this had been the first opportunity she had within the past few weeks. Ever since she had married Sesshomaru, he'd been adamant about her not overdoing it on chocolate. He knew it wouldn't kill her to eat it, and he knew she loved chocolate very much, yet he just wouldn't let it slide, confiscating any chocolate he found, and becoming very angry if he found she had eaten it behind his back. Dog demon or not, there was just no reason for him to hold such a strong grudge against her beloved chocolate. Well...maybe just a small reason....but that was beside the point! They got married didn't they?!

Today was the day though. While he would be frustrated and grumpy after he found she had eaten chocolate, he wouldn't stay that way for long; he just couldn't because Rin was too cute for her own good. He'd understand that she NEEDED chocolate cake, and wouldn't stop till she got it. While he was gone at work, today she was able to get a day off, and spend it making what she so craved. Giggling at her cleverness, she couldn't help but be thrilled that she would be done soon enough, and there would be no evidence of her cake by the time he got home.

Spinning to the music playing, she happily took out her masterpiece of death-by-chocolate cake and placed it on the island counter. A glass of milk, and a fork later, she took her first bite of chocolate goodness. Groaning in satisfaction, she rubbed her tummy, and smiled, reaching her fork out blindly for her next bite. When the fork never encountered any resistance, she opened her eyes to see her very nightmare.

Sesshomaru stood over the counter, holding the chocolate heaven with great disdain and a scowl on his face. The music had drowned out his entry, and caused the most fatal hitch in her plans. Without another word, he glided out the kitchen and into the study down the hall. Following him in, she watched in horror as he locked her precious cake into the desk. The key was placed in his breast pocket, and he quickly dragged her back into the kitchen.

Setting some carrots on the counter, he said, "If you're hungry, eat that." She pouted, more than a little pissed off. He always seemed to manage doing this. Torturing her into submission to his anti-chocolate wills…

"Since you seem so eager to cook today, we're going to make a nice big dinner. That should keep you occupied," he muttered with a slight roll of his eyes. I continued to glare moodily at the carrot sticks, but I knew it was no use. He intended to make me suffer, and now I'd have to endure at least another three hours of cooking, as my "punishment".

* * *

_Sometime later, after dinner…_

He kissed me on the cheek, "You can be so good when you want to be. Yet too naughty all those other times… Let's watch a movie."

"Please," I begged desperately, "I so want to see that new movie. You'll like it too, it's supposedly really good and we never got to see it in the theater. Can we rent it please?"

He sighed, "We need some stuff at the store anyway. If you finish cleaning up, I'll go and get it." I nodded so enthusiastically I thought my neck might break. A few minutes later, I heard him retrieve his wallet and keys and walk out the door. Running to the window, I watched from behind the curtain as he walked down the sidewalk to the store a few blocks away. Giggling in sheer delight, I ran up to our bedroom.

I really am a clever girl. While we had been making dinner, I made sure to be as messy as possible, leaving spills, getting food on myself, and all over the place. In the process, it was impossible to avoid getting dirty. Sesshomaru ended up covered in food all over from when I hugged him or he put his sleeve through some of the mess. Going out in public a wreck would not do for him, so he had unconsciously taken his shirt off and changed into a different one before he left, subsequently leaving the key to the desk in his pocket. Just as I planned…

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he hung his jacket on the coat rack at the door, and slipped out of his shoes. Walking to the kitchen, he was surprised as he set down the groceries on the counter. The dishes were still in the sink, unwashed and drying with the remnants of their dinner. The area where they had cooked was still messy and covered in spills, and most importantly, Rin was nowhere to be found in the kitchen.

A moan resounded through the house, and immediately Sesshomaru sprinted down the hall, following the sounds. He realized that Rin had tricked him like the little minx she was. He wanted to slap his forehead in frustration at having fallen for her trick and not only change shirts with the key but also leave her alone. The sight that met him was horrifying…

Sprawled across the floor was a very very nauseous Rin. Chocolate crumbs and icing covered her face and hands as well as the floor and the plate. From what he could tell, she'd been in such a rush she hadn't even bothered with a fork this time… The cake hadn't been awfully big, probably meant to feed two people, but with her easily unsettled stomach, eating something as rich as a two person chocolate cake on top of an already big dinner, she was in bad shape.

With a sigh, he picked her up off the floor and brought her to the bathroom, washing her sticky face and hands like a two year old after eating ice cream. He said nothing, but made sure to keep a stern expression on his face to show his displeasure. It was obvious she was in so much discomfort though that she didn't even notice. Groaning once more, he placed her next to the toilet while she looked in the bowl longingly. He knew from experience that it was best to give her the comfort of the toilet, though it was unnecessary. In the past when this happened, Rin would feel painfully nauseous, wanting to throw up, but her body would be unkind and not allow the relief, slowly digesting and dragging out the pain and misery of the food eaten. Deciding to be merciful, he went to the kitchen for her relief.

Two minutes later he returned to assist her. Handing her the tablets to settle her stomach and a glass of water, he watched her down it in one fell swoop. Setting the glass on the sink, he picked her up and brought her up to bed. In no time, they were both dressed and ready, slipping under the covers and spooning together. She sighed in relief as he began massaging her tummy.

"You know," he said irritably, "As punishment, you're still going to do the dishes and clean the kitchen tomorrow. It will be worse then too because everything will be dry and caked on."

Groaning she looked back at him, pulling a pathetic face, "This agony isn't enough punishment?"

"You should have been smart enough not to eat that whole cake, much less something as rich as chocolate. You're stomach will never be able to handle it," he said. While still miffed, he didn't stop his gentle touches.

A sleepy yawn escaped her lips as she settled further into her pillow and his front, "You know I love chocolate. And it's all your fault anyway…"

She fell asleep before he could figure out why she would pin such a ridiculous blame on him…

* * *

Rin looked in the master bathroom mirror, immensely pleased. Turning from side to side she looked at her reflection in every which way, as if it really made a difference what view she took in of herself.

It had been a month since the chocolate cake incident, and while she still wanted more chocolate, despite her misgivings, Sesshomaru had gone super crackdown on her and monitored to a point that he had her coworkers making sure she didn't eat it at work. It irked her that he acted almost like a parent at times, but underneath it all she knew he had good intentions in some strange and sadistic way. Maybe he'd see her way now…

Opening the bathroom door, she took in her prey. Sesshomaru snoozed in their bed, surprisingly un-awakened by her bathroom trip in the early morning. With a slight run, she vaulted and landed, straddling his thighs, and jolting him awake.

He grunted and glared up at her, "Why are you acting like a five year old at such an early hour of the weekend? I was sleeping…" She rolled her eyes at his whining and decided it was best to show him instead. Proudly, she pulled her shirt up to bellow her breasts.

"Congrats," he grunted trying to roll back over with her still on him, "Your chocolate cake is showing."

That sparked ire in her. Grabbing his hands forcefully, she placed them on her now slightly pudgy stomach. Rolling his eyes, he caressed her skin lightly, feeling softness that only Rin could posses. Then, he felt what she was going for. Under the softness of a light layer of pudge and smooth skin, was a solidness to her new curve. Through his finger tips, he could just barely feel the beginnings of a youkai aura forming beneath the warmth.

Shooting out from underneath her and the blankets, he knocked her over spread eagle across the bed and pressed his ear to her stomach. Ignoring the gurgles of stomach juice, he was able to faintly pick up on a steady heartbeat pounding out a rhythm. Suddenly, he was being shaken from his spot as Rin began laughing helplessly, his hair tickling her bare sides. He'd forgotten in his shock that Rin was helplessly ticklish.

The weird sensation of slipping under the covers engulfed them, as Sesshomaru slid them back into the still semi-warm sheets. Curling around her, he watched as she sighed and let herself begin to drift back to sleep, despite his hunger for answers.

Before she could become too drowsy he asked, "When did you find out?"

"About a month ago or so," she said guiltily, "It's our first and you and your brother don't always get along, so I was hesitant to tell you, even though I know it can't be that big of a deal considering…"

He cut off her ramble, "You know that's not a concern. I understand. I love you both."

"See, it is your fault though! The pup likes chocolate…" she whined, looking back at him.

He shook his head as he buried his face in her hair.

"Does that mean I can have chocolate now, considering it's YOUR pup that wants it sooooooo bad?"

He smirked, "No."

Her face fell, "Bastard…"


End file.
